


真相是真

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: ABO。老样子的omega双性内含蝎子x何向东+mob东兵晨前提的mob晨





	真相是真

　　何晨光本来以为事情会圆满结束然后红细胞小组完完整整的回去到营地，但是事实证明虽然自信是好事但是太过自信会招惹祸端，比如现在坐在蝎子面前，帐子外头围了一大群的alpha看着里面的这个年轻的omega被老大审讯，而蝎子看着面前这个青年，也想起曾经那个狙击手，他和那个狙击手长得一模一样，也一模一样的难以令其屈服，他腰板挺直即使身边有许多的alpha在嬉笑着肆意的释放着信息素将他当成一个即将要被玩耍的器物也毫无反应，蝎子笑着看着何晨光，而何晨光虽然看着坐着板正，但是身上已经隐隐散发出些许的清新干净的味道，有人伸手触碰何晨光的身子然后抚摸揉按，蝎子就像没看见一样，说着什么，而何晨光也已经头脑昏沉分辨不清蝎子到底在说些什么了，他身上迸发出一股仿佛午后阳光的味道，干净清新仿佛刚刚从阳光下带回家的被褥，暖暖的，但是在alpha的眼中，这只是omega求欢的信号，何晨光昏昏沉沉的浑身燥热，在他眼中蝎子只是在说话罢了，可那些话他却一句都听不清楚，信息素浸染过分导致何晨光浑身酸软后颈腺体发胀。

　　他已经是被王艳兵标记过了的，在他某次和王艳兵一起出任务的时候，当时王艳兵毫不犹豫直接的咬住了何晨光后颈狠狠咬破那一块凸起软柔将自己的信息素注入何晨光的体内，浓烈酒味沾湿阳光将何晨光成功的纳入王艳兵的里头，当时何晨光是脸上脏兮兮看不出一点娇柔样子但是王艳兵就是看出来一点脸红。

　　何晨光满脸通红微垂着头，酒精味道再烈也遮不住已经发情的omega身上的气味，何晨光微垂着头脑袋昏沉浑身燥热，这是他所熟悉也不熟悉的发情热，他从没有被alpha“们”强制进入发情期过，他通红着眼眶浑身发抖，整个人缩在椅子上无力颤抖着，他的双腿被固定捆缚在凳子腿上，而双手被手铐捆缚自然也没法动作，他甚至只听见一阵一阵的嗡鸣声，这比和王艳兵打架时候alpha从心理上对omega的绝对压制更让他难受，何晨光用那双朦胧的眸子抬起头望向蝎子的时候，蝎子就大概清楚，何晨光不可能反抗了，他往后仰去看着这年轻的军人笑着抬手。

　　“玩完以后洗干净，然后送我屋里去。”

　　何晨光身上本就破烂的衣服被人扯开脱下，有人撕开他的裤子却不解开他脚上军靴，他们嬉笑着在何晨光身上留下些痕迹，想要玩他的人里面beta也有alpha，但是omega现在没法注意这么多，他微合着眸无神的望着面前这些激动的人，一个欧洲雇佣兵走过来直接拉开何晨光双腿重新将其捆缚在椅子的扶手上叫他没法闭合双腿，一根手指轻易捅开omega雌穴，何晨光闷哼着发出一声喘息，软嫩穴肉被轻易的分开，颤抖的身子被人搂住逗弄，双指同时插入何晨光体内时候他才发出个比较明显的声音，alpha们听见他发出的哭喘声，娇嫩柔弱的穴肉被轻易分开内里颤动夹紧手指阻止他的进入，而那雇佣兵仿若得了什么好处一般，笑着将手指插入更深，这欧洲alpha指节粗大手指恶意在何晨光体内抽动玩弄何晨光发疼想要反抗反而被按住肩膀，他的手被重新的吊起没法遮住下身位置，而alpha过分揉按他穴壁想要他叫出声，何晨光咬着嘴唇双眼通红憋着口气死活不愿开口，有人哄笑着让那欧洲人下场，alpha懊恼的骂了一句，何晨光听出来了，这是他在骂他婊子。

　　第二个上来的人手上拿着个跳蛋，他颇为滑稽的向周围人做了个揖然后拿着那枚跳蛋贴在何晨光性器根部，何晨光不以为然的神色全在那男人打开跳蛋遥控器时候尽数崩塌，他通红着眼眶抬起头自以为恶狠狠的去瞪那alpha却让人更加心神荡漾，何晨光肉眼可见的情动了，他的omega本能仿佛在此时尽数爆发出来，长久的、未曾发泄过的omega本能头一次的在一群陌生的，甚至是敌人中间爆发，alpha们脸上的笑变得更让何晨光惊恐，站在何晨光面前的alpha先行解了裤带，他笑着将何晨光的穴肉拨开些许嘴里说着不伦不类的汉话。

　　“你该先叫那洋鬼子给你扩张好了的…不然疼了我也不会停的。”

　　何晨光头脑昏沉只勉强听见疼和停俩字，他阴唇被人拨开又被个什么夹子夹住阴蒂，性器挺起似乎要射出来却又给人的手上绳索捆缚绑住，他浑身哆嗦着想要反抗却只能牵动手上的绳索和椅子，他双腿被分开困在椅子扶手上压根动弹不得，那alpha似乎玩够了，才缓慢挺腰操进何晨光穴里头，没有人在意谁拿的何晨光第一次，他们只在意何晨光是不是足够惨，能不能让他们看的开心，何晨光头颅后仰整个人都绷紧了，口中发出的仿若笼中困兽一般的声音，但是没有人被吓到，他们只嬉笑着逗弄着何晨光身体各处，他只是个可以供人玩耍的器具，而谁会在意器具的想法呢，自然是没人在意，所以他的穴口被男人性器分开插入内里，颤动着的身体被揉弄各处所有敏感，他颤抖着身被人进入，柔软内里尤其发疼，那alpha看见一丝鲜血从那雌穴溢出时候那男人突然的笑起来，何晨光远远听见王艳兵的声音，他听见alpha愤怒的喊叫着，然后便就突然的安静下来了。

　　王艳兵被按着跪在一旁，看着自己的omega被个陌生人按在椅子上，双腿大张着被陌生的alpha操干，而何晨光脸上的表情也让他慌张，他生怕这群人是不是给何晨光下了什么药才让他表情如此，可何晨光却在此时抬头望了他一眼，然后笑了。

　　他被自己alpha的味道唤醒，但是却在清醒后片刻再次被拽入地狱，男人大开大合的动作起来操干着何晨光，他喘着粗气竭力的抑制那一点不怎么好听的粗喘，而男人却下定决心般的一定要何晨光叫出声，他通红着眼眶望着王艳兵，alpha与omega之间的链接没法救何晨光，现在也没人能救何晨光。

　　但是显然正在操何晨光的alpha对AO之间的绝美爱情没什么兴趣，他抬手直接掐住何晨光脖子狠狠操干几下满满当当将精液射进何晨光体内，王艳兵看的眼睛都红了，他甚至都没能摸过何晨光腰以下的位置——他怒吼着想要挣开身上束缚却只能看着另一个人又站在何晨光面前解开裤带。

　　蝎子突然的从王艳兵身后出现，他意味不明的看了王艳兵一眼，然后走到何晨光面前掐了掐何晨光的脸，何晨光恼火的扭过头去不愿给蝎子摸脸，抬起头恼怒的看了一眼蝎子，蝎子却不怎么在意何晨光的反应，反而就是笑着。

　　“如果你答应承受这些，你的那些队友就不会出事，毕竟拿你自己一个换队友的命算值的。”

　　王艳兵登时僵住随后望向何晨光，他看见何晨光似乎是对这个选择愣住了，但是王艳兵非常清楚何晨光一定会答应，何晨光看了一眼王艳兵，张了张口似乎是想说什么，王艳兵却已经开始怒吼起来了。

　　“何晨光你不许答应，你不许，你闭嘴你不许说话！”

　　“你不答应我第一个杀你的男朋友，第二个就是你那个指导员。”

　　何晨光看着王艳兵，缓缓的点了点头。

　　“我答应。”

　　“何晨光你不许答应就算我死你也不许——”

　　“艳兵，你别任性。”

　　王艳兵看着坐在椅子上身上赤裸，雌穴里头还在往外头溢出些alpha精液，他身上湿漉漉的一片，狼狈的在那里，温柔的，温和的对他说。

　　“你别任性。”

　　王艳兵哽住，他眼眶顿时红了一片看着何晨光，他不知道该说什么，于公，何晨光牺牲自己可以救下整个红细胞自然是好的，但是于私，把自己的omega放进一群alpha里面让他去承担这些，换谁谁都不会想答应的，但是何晨光望着他，望着他，声音轻轻的，又重复了一遍那句话。

　　“艳兵，你别任性。”

　　王艳兵看着何晨光被带走，而他被带去一个类似牢房但是比水牢好一千倍的地方，红细胞小组个个都坐在里面看着王艳兵面无表情的样子，他狠狠地砸了两下墙随后便哭了起来，李二牛看的难过，他懵懵懂懂大概晓得晨光被带走会发生些什么，往日里最活泼的徐天龙也一言不发的蹲在角落。

　　何晨光身上被洗了个干净带进蝎子的屋子里，他被带到床边但是意外的床上还躺着个人蝎子撩开被子，一个只穿着单薄白衬衫的男人正躺在床上，那张脸何晨光在自己家的某张照片上见过无数次，所有人都说他和自己的父亲长相一模一样，何晨光停住脚步，脸上表情变幻莫测，那男人此时却睁开眼，眼中满是懵懂，甚至在看见他的时候顿时爆发出alpha的信息素但却一脸惊恐的样子，蝎子上前摸了摸男人的头，低声的安抚着什么，然后蝎子才用屋内人都能听见的声音开口说话。

　　“何向东，来见见你的新朋友，何晨光。”

　　被称作何向东的男人一脸茫然的抬头去望何晨光，两张一模一样的脸此刻对视却让何晨光心里凉透了。

　　……这是怎么回事？

　　


End file.
